


High Heels

by lferion



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes affect the man</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 28

* * *

  


_You put high heels on and you change._ ~Manolo Blahnik

The first time Adam put on heels -- real heels, teeteringly high, narrow points gripping his toes, straps biting and sliding at ankle and heel -- he understood something he'd never even thought of before: they gave both vulnerability and vantage, not just inches, altitude, but attitude, atmosphere. The air was different, breathed in with canted hips, the view different from a more precarious height, and the sense, the feel, the shape of the space he made in the world was different in ways he had no words for at all. Changed and yet, emphatically _himself_. Many of Adam's boots have heels.


End file.
